A Trip to Teiko
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Bau makanan kesukaanmu membuatmu bernafsu kan? #YUUMAFANTASIA —semi-canon, Kuroko no Basket/Assassination Classroom
Kesadaran menghantam mereka semua, ketika mereka sadar bahwa semakin bertambah usia ketua kelas mereka, semakin besar kesempatannya untuk menarik perhatian wanita, "Sebetulnya aku tidak rela kalau Isogai- _kun_ dimiliki wanita lain," Megu Kataoka menghela napas berat.

"Aku juga nggak rela kalau Isoga- _kun_ jatuh ke pelukan wanita lain," Kaede Kayano ikut menghela napas. Gadis berambut hijau itu menatap ke papan tulis, tempat tulisan rapi pria yang sedang mereka bahas tertera besar-besar yang mengingatkan mereka akan _class meeting_ yang diadakan sebentar lagi karena ujian semester mereka sudah selesai.

"Sayang sekali kalau sampai ada yang memiliki Isogai- _kun_ kan?" gadis berambut pirang ikal itu meletakkan wajah cantiknya dipermukaan meja, "Aku tidak mau Isogai- _kun_ jadi milik orang lain…" Hinano Kurahashi memainkan pulpen, mengetuknya beberapa kali diatas meja dengan irama yang stagnan.

"Kalau begitu salah satu dari kalian saja sana lamar Isogai- _kun_ ," Sumire Hara mencoba menjawab kegundahan hati teman-temannya, layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang mendengarkan curhat dari anak-anak remajanya yang galau nan labil.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Rio Nakamura menggebrak meja, membuat para wanita muda terlonjak di kursi mereka, "Kami tidak rela kalau Isoga- _kun_ dimiliki oleh _wanita_."

Hara mengangguk, akhirnya memahami maksud dari rekan-rekan sekelasnya itu, "Jadi tidak masalah kalau Isogai- _kun_ dimiliki pria begitu?"

"Tentu saja!" Yuzuki Fuwa ikut nimbrung, menarik kursi dari meja Nagisa Shiota dan meletakkannya dekat dengan tempat Megu berdiri, "Bayangkan kemesraan sepasang lelaki, yang berkeringat, saling mengerang. Kedua tangan saling menyentuh dan meraba. Lidah mencium dan menjilat bagian-bagian sensitif dan terlarang dari tubuh pasangannya. Kemudian kenikmatan yang tiada tara akan mereka rasakan ketika—"

"INTINYA!" Kayano memotong bayangan Fuwa yang sudah kelewat liar dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang gemetar. Rupanya, bayangan Fuwa juga sama seperti apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya, "Karena aku wanita, dan kita semua wanita, kita tidak akan rela kalau ada wanita lain yang memiliki Isogai- _kun_!"

"Jadi kalian harus membuat Isogai- _kun_ menyukai lelaki," Kirara Hazama menambahkan, "Isogai- _kun_ menyukai wanita bukan? Akan jadi kisah yang tragis apabila rencana kalian tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Kalau Isogai- _kun_ sudah menyukai wanita, akan sulit membuatnya menyukai pria kan?"

"Kita tinggal buat pria lain menyukai Isogai- _kun_!" gadis berambut ungu muda itu meloncat dengan penuh semangat di dalam layar telepon genggam milik Megu, manik biru langitnya dengan penuh semangat menatap rekan-rekannya, "Kita tinggal buat, katakan saja Maehara- _kun_ untuk menyukai Isogai- _kun_ kan?"

"TIDAK!" Kayano berteriak, hampir menangis setelah mendengar saran dari Ritsu, berubah panik, dan wajahnya memerah, manik hijau keemasannya memohon, "Jangan anak-anak dari kelas 3-E."

"Yang penting kita harus membuat cowok lain naksir Isogai- _kun_ duluan kan?" Yukiko Kanzaki, sang Ratu Game itu menenangkan Kayano dengan cara mengelus kepalanya. Kayano menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu gadis tercantik di kelas E tersebut, membuat Kanzaki sekarang mengelus punggung Kayano, "Sudah ada ide?"

" _Anoo_ ," manik ungu brilliant miliknya tersembunyi dalam bingkai bening kacamara. Rambut gelapnya terkepang rapi, diikat diujungnya dengan menggunakan pita putih, Manami Okuda dengan malu-malu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dengan tangan kirinya ia mempersembahkan sebuah botol berukuran sedang yang berisi cairan bening. Sekilas tidak mencurigakan dan tidak membahayakan, karena apapun yang ada di dalam sana tampak seperti ait mineral, "Mungkin kita bisa pakai ini…?"

.

.

 _ **A Trip to Teiko**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Kuroko no Basket** belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **An Entry for Yuumafantasia Event**

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, lot of typos, semi rated-M** story with **slash pair (kinda)**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Sebetulnya, Yuuma Isogai tidak terlalu setuju dengan _trip_ mereka kali ini. Tapi karena semua biaya transportasi dan akomodasi ditanggung oleh pihak Kementerian Pertahanan, siapalah ia bisa menolak? Lagipula kapan lagi bisa jalan-jalan gratis bukan? Apalagi gratis disini termasuk makan dan uang jajan. Ia bisa membeli banyak makanan enak dan murah yang bisa ia bawakan untuk keluarganya di rumah. Plus, biasanya _trip_ dari Kementerian Pertahanan menyajikan tempat yang mewah dengan makanan prasmanan, jadi Isogai bisa menyimpan beberapa masakan yang tahan lama untuk dibawa pulang.

Dengan alasan _deadline_ pembunuhan _Koro-sensei_ yang semakin dekat dan entah mengapa wali kelas mereka itu sangat yakin kalau ia akan mati, sebagai salah satu permintaan terakhirnya, _Koro-sensei_ ingin kelas E menang dari kelas A di **semua** pertandingan di _class meeting_ semester pertama mereka.

Masalahnya adalah, Kelas E lemah dalam basket dan voli—biarpun secara teknis kelas E lemah terhadap segala hal, dimata kelas A—dan hampir pasti kalah di dua cabang olahraga itu. Maka setelah _Koro-sensei_ berdiskusi dengan Karasuma- _sensei_ , memohon sambil menangis dan mengesot kemanapun Karasuma- _sensei_ pergi, serta Maehara selaku ketua bidang olahraga kelas mereka memohon-mohon ke Karasuma- _sensei_ via mulut, sms, chat, e-mail, surat kaleng, bahkan sampai datang ke Apartemen Karasuma- _sensei_ akhirnya Karasuma- _sensei_ membuat proposal untuk diajukan ke Kementerian Pertahanan.

Tapi syaratnya mereka harus tetap memprioritaskan pembunuhan _Koro-sensei_. Maka setelah _trip_ untuk berlatih dengan tim basket dan tim voli terhebat di Jepang, mereka harus bertemu dengan sekelompok mafia Italia yang sekarang sedang bersekolah di Jepang.

Sepertinya akan melelahkan… "Ah, Isogai- _kun_ ," gadis muda yang rambut gelapnya selalu dikepang dua itu melangkah dengan malu-malu. Di belakangnya, tidak jauh rekannya yang berambut merah mengikuti dalam diam. Manik keemasannya menatap Isogai dengan penuh kecurigaan.

…biarpun Akabane Karma harusnya tahu kalau Isogai tidak akan merebut Manami Okuda dari sisinya, "Ya, Okuda- _san_?" Isogai tersenyum tipis. Dari jarak beberapa meter pun ia bisa merasakan tusukan iris keemasan itu yang semakin intens.

"Aku membuat… parfum untuk anak-anak kelas E," gadis yang sangat ahli di bidang kimia itu mengulurkan botol berukuran sedang ke arah Isogai, "Hmmmmm… hanya sebuah proyek kecil yang aku dan _Koro-sensei_ buat. Tapi ternyata membuat parfum cukup menyenangkan, jadinya aku membuat banyak untuk kalian dengan aroma yang aku rasa cocok dengan kalian."

"Waah!" _well_ , bukannya Isogai bau badan, tapi ia biasanya memakai wewangian alami seperti daun pandan atau lemon ketika mandi sehingga ia tidak perlu membeli parfum plus menghilangkan bau badan. Daripada untuk beli parfum, lebih baik uangnya dipakai untuk membeli makanan, betul? Dan kebetulan saja dirumah ia menanam tanaman pandan dan lemon, "Terima kasih banyak, Okuda- _san_!" akhirnya Isogai memiliki parfum juga.

"Sama-sama, Isogai- _kun_ ," Okuda tersenyum lembut, "Ah ya, aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau memakainya, Isogai- _kun_ ," ujarnya sebelum membungkuk dalam dan berjalan ke arah Karma yang menatap Isogai dengan tatapan tajam yang pasti bisa menusuk jantungnya kalau saja tatapan itu adalah senjata.

"Pasti, Okuda- _san_!"

* * *

Seharusnya dimana-mana, yang namanya bangunan untuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama memiliki syarat luas yang sama. Tapi sayangnya bangunan yang ada di depan matanya ini jelas jauh lebih luas bahkan dari _Main Building_ sekolahnya, "Teiko memiliki tiga lapangan _indoor_ dan dua lapangan _outdoor_ ," samar-samar Isogai mendengar sahabatnya menerangkan kepada teman-temannya. Di samping pemuda bersurai sewarna jeruk itu, Touka Yada membagikan kertas selembar kepada rekan-rekannya yang pada akhirnya sampai juga di tangannya.

 _Pembagian Tempat_ , begitulah kata-kata yang tertera di bagian atas kertas.

"Setiap anggota dari _Generation of Miracle_ akan mengajari kalian secara privat di satu lapangan," Hiroto Maehara menjelaskan, "Dan aku, Yada- _san_ , serta Ritsu sudah membuat urutan untuk kalian semua. Jadi tidak semua anggota akan masuk ke lapangan yang sama, perhatikan baik-baik urutan kalian."

"Waktu kalian belajar di lapangan masing-masing satu jam, dengan perkiraan mobilisasi pindah lapangan setengah jam," Ritsu muncul secara berbarengan di layar telepon genggam masing-masing anggota kelas 3-E dan menambahkan, "Jadi kita akan kembali lagi kumpul disini sekitar jam 7 malam untuk kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat."

"Pemilihan anggota tim yang akan bermain di _class meeting_ akan kami umumkan besok pagi, dengan pertimbangan dari para anggota _Generation of Miracle_ beserta manajer mereka dan Karasuma- _sensei_ serta Koro- _sensei_ ," Yada melanjutkan, "Jadi mohon latihan dengan serius."

" _Well_ , ada pesan-pesan, Ketua Kelas?" serentak semuanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Isogai.

"Um," Isogai menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang ada. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan kelas A," _yeah_ , sepertinya kalimat motivasinya tidak terdengar terlalu memuaskan.

" _Yeah_! Kita bantai anak-anak Kelas A!" tapi mungkin kalimat motivasnya mampu membakar semangat Ryouma Terasaka dan beberapa anak lainnya. Siapa tahu? Terkadang menjadi ketua kelas sedikit membingungkan.

* * *

"Isogai- _kun_!" rupanya Tomohito Sugino menuju Lapangan _Indoor_ A, tempat yang dituju Isogai juga. Sepertinya ia dan penggila _baseball_ itu memiliki tujuan yang sama, "Lapangan _Indoor_ A, eh?"

Isogai mengangguk singkat, Sugino hanya diam berjalan di samping Isogai. Dibelakang mereka berdua, ada tiga orang rekan-rekan kelas E yang lain yang asyik berdebat soal kelemahan kelas A, "Hari ini baumu berbeda," tiba-tiba Sugino berkomentar dengan _out of topic_ -nya.

"Eh, benarkah?" mungkin parfum yang diberikan oleh Okuda- _san_ tidak cocok dengan dirinya? Tapi gadis itu bilang ia membuat parfum yang cocok untuk masing-masing personil kelas E. mungkin hidung Sugino yang salah? "Aku memakai parfum yang diberikan Okuda- _san_. Wanginya aneh?"

Sugino menghirup dalam-dalam udara di dekat pipi Isogai, kemudian sepertinya secara insting lidahnya menjilati bibirnya sendiri, "Wanginya seperti takoyaki."

Isogai tertawa dibuatnya. Mana ada parfum berbau takoyaki? "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Baumu enak," Sugino melanjutkan, "Aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

Untungnya mereka sudah sampai di Lapangan _Indoor_ A. Sugino melemparkan senyuman singkat sebelum mengganti seragamnya. Sesosok pria berambut merah dengan manik keemasan yang menawan berdiri di tengah lapangan.. aura di sekitarnya merupakan aura yang sama seperti milik Asano si Anak Kelas A. Manik keemasan itu juga memiliki tatapan tajam yang sama, berkuasa, memerintah. Seolah eksistensinya di dunia ini ada untuk berdiri di puncak dan memandang rendah yang lainnya.

Dalam sekejap Isogai langsung tidak menyukai orang yang akan mengajarinya basket itu.

 _Seijuuro Akashi_ , Ritsu mengirimkan informasi, _merupakan kapten dari_ Generation of Miracle _. Ia sudah menjadi kapten sejak kelas satu SMP. Ia cerdas dan lincah. Kemampuan spesialnya disebut_ Emperor Eye _, yang konon bisa melihat gerakan yang akan dilakukan lawannya selanjutnya._

Selain mengintimidasi rupanya manik keemasan itu mengancam juga. Isogai mengikat tali sepatu basketnya yang sudah usang. Ia bahkan meminjam sepatu ini dari Maehara karena satu-satunya sepatu basket yang ia punya sudah kekecilan. Isogai dan Sugino beserta Kouki Miyamura, Takuya Muramatsu, serta Ryuunosuka Chiba berkumpul di tengah lapangan mengelilingi pemuda berambut sewarna darah itu.

Sekilas, pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada Karma.

"Namaku Seijuuro Akashi," suaranya yang dalam mengalun, menggema di lapangan dalam ruangan yang besarnya tidak wajar itu, "Posisiku adalah _Point Guard_."

"Salam kenal Akashi- _san_ ," sialnya satu-satunya orang yang bersuara diantara mereka berlima adalah dirinya. Manik heterokromatik itu sontak menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak boleh berbicara kalau bukan gilirannya. Cih, merepotkan saja.

"Ya, sama-sama," ujar Akashi singkat.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menjelaskan, ia akan mengajarkan mereka berlima satu per satu tentang basket. Mulai dari dasarnya. Karena ia adalah seorang kapten, jadi ia nyaris menguasai segala hal tentang basket. Plus ia mengajarkan beberapa trik untuk menjadi pemimpin di lapangan. Sesungguhnya apa yang diajarkan pemuda itu cukup menarik, kalau saja Isogai tidak _mindblock_ duluan dan memandang lelaki itu sebagai seorang pemuda yang menyebalkan.

"Bukan begitu, Yuuma," dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi adalah, pemuda berambut merah itu seenaknya memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Padahal Maehara pun masih memanggilnya Isogai.

"Aku bantu," nada bicara pun selalu datar, tapi dengan otoritas yang seolah tidak bisa hilang dari apapun yang ia ucapkan. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah belakangnya. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Isogai. Kedua tangan itu meraba sekitar pingganggnya hingga ke dada. Kedua tangan itu menegakkan punggungnya, "Jangan bungkuk ketika kau akan melakukan _shooting_ ," napasnya menggelitik telinga Isogai.

Tangan itu meraba tangan Isogai. Ada senssi geli dan aneh yang menjalari lengannya. Bulu-bulu halusnya seolah berdiri semua. Tubuhnya panas dingin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Isogai yakin pemuda itu bisa mendengar deru jantungnya, tapi Akashi Seijuuro diam saja. Ia memegangi kedua tangan Isogai, dan mengarahkan bolanya ke atas, ke arah ring, "Sekarang konsentrasi. Bolamu akan masuk ke dalam ring. Kau tinggal perlu memberikan sedikit tekanan, itu bisa dilakukan dengan meloncat. Ikuti aba-abaku."

"Satu," Isogai merasakan tangan Akashi menyusup ke pinggulnya.

"Dua" Isogai merasakan tangan Akashi memainkan tali celananya.

"Tiga!" ketika Akashi memberikan dorongan kepada Isogai untuk melompat, Isogai merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bagian belakangnya.

Isogai menoleh untuk mendapati sebuah senyuman paling menawan dari seorang lelaki yang ia cap berengsek dan menyebalkan, "Kau berhasil," Isogai melepas pandangannya, senyum terkembang ketika bolanya dengan mulus melintasi ring dan memantul di lapangan.

Sepertinya mengalahkan kelas A tidak akan menjadi impian belaka, "Kau tahu, _Ketua Kelas_ ," dengan panik Isogai memandangi sekelilingnya. Rupanya keempat rekannya sudah berjalan duluan menuju lapangan berikutnya. Kedua tangan Akashi kembali melingkari pinggangnya, "Aku suka pasangan yang anggun," lidah pemuda itu menjilati bagian bawah telinga Isogai.

"Dan aku bisa memanjakanmu sepanjang hidupmu," entah mengapa Isogai tidak bisa menolak ketika tangan itu menyusup semakin dalam ke kaosnya, "Dari data yang aku kumpulkan, kau tidak terlalu… hidup enak, eh?"

"Aaahhh…" Isogai langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Pemuda berambut merah itu menggigit telinganya. Ketika gigi-giginya menyentuh telinga Isogai, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Tidak sakit, bahkan cenderung… menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu, _Ketua Kelas_ , aku akan memuaskanmu," bisik pemuda itu. Tepat ke telinga Isogai. Tangannya membentuk pola-pola acak di dada Isogai, "Tidak hanya dalam hal harta. Tapi juga dalam hal fisik."

Namun Isogai berubah panik ketika ia mendengar suara-suara mendekat Lapangan _Indoor_ A, "Akashi- _san_ ," napasnya memburu. Nama itu hanya keluar berupa sebuah bisikan pelan di tengah napasnya yang terengah.

"Yuuma," Isogai bisa merasakan napas pemuda itu lehernya, "Rasamu seperti sup tahu."

"Aaahh," lagi-lagi pemuda itu menggigitnya. Kali ini Akashi menggigir lehernya. Menjilatnya, kemudian menggigitnya lagi, kemudian menjilatnya lagi.

"Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, Yuuma."

* * *

Isogai terengah. Tangannya menyentuh kusen kayu yang pintunya terbuka, "Ma-Maafkan aku," ujarnya sambil mengatur napas.

Selain keempat rekannya, ada sesosok pemuda tinggi berambut ungu. Ia menatap Isogai dengan wajah bosan. Di tangannya ada sebuah kantung makanan yang dilihat dari bentuknya sudah nyaris kosong sekarang, "Hmh," jawabnya singkat.

Isogai masuk ke dalam. Tubuhnya berkeringan, ia mengipas-ngipaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan panas yang menyesakkan di tubuhnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Isogai?" Sugino bertanya dengan cemas. Pemuda berambut ungu itu menjelaskan di depan mereka, tanpa kata-kata kalau perlu dibilang. Karena ia hanya menunjukkan beberapa gerakan yang sejujurnya mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh mereka yang tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Intinya, lakukan segalanya untuk menghalangi bola sampai ke ring. Sekian," ujar Murasakibara Atsushi—berdasarkan informasi yang diirim oleh Ritsu.

Isogai mengangkat tangannya, "Kau tidak akan mengajari kami praktiknya bagaimana?"

"Merepotkan," pemuda itu menatap Isogai sejenak. Keempat rekannya hanya saling berpandangan sebelum mengangkat bahu dengan cueknya dan meninggalkan lapangan _Indoor_ B.

"Kau tahu… kami disini untuk berlatih. Bagaimana kami bisa tahu _blocking_ yang benar kalau tidak dipraktekkan dengan ahlinya," manik ungu gelap itu melirik Isogai sejenak. Tangannya yang panjang dan besar menyusup ke dalam kantung makanannya dan mengambil banyak makanan sekaligus, "Aku ingin belajar _blocking_ sehingga aku tahu bagaimana caranya menahan bola lawan."

Pemuda itu berdiri. Ia meletakkan makanannya, membersihkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Isogai. Ketika Murasakibara berdiri di hadapannya, Isogai tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang manusia yang berhadapan dengan raksasa. Nyali Isogai mendadak ciut. Di sekolahnya tidak ada yang sebesar Murasakibara. Bahkan mungkin tinggi pemuda ini mengalahkan kedua gurunya, "Eh, tapi kalau kau sibuk tidak jadi tidak apa-apa hahahaha."

Sepertinya Isogai memicu kemarahan _blocker Generation of Miracle_. Karena ia terbanting ke belakang dan tiba-tiba saja kaosnya menghilang. Pemuda berambut ungu itu merangkak ke arahnya. Berhenti tepat diatas tubuhnya, "Baumu seperti permen," ia menjilati perut Isogai. Terus naik ke dadanya. Terus naik ke lehernya. Isogai ingin menjerit, ingin berteriak tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati. Sengatan listrik itu makin menggila dan ia takut kalau ia membuka mulut, bukannya jeritan yang keluar melainkan desahan, "Rasamu seperti permen."

Kembali Isogai panik ketika mendengar samar-samar obrolan mendekat ke lokasinya. Isogai memberontak, berusaha membebaskan diri, "Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, Isochin."

* * *

"Hanya bayangkan dimana rekan kalian berada kemudian arahkan bolahnya ke sana. Sesungguhnya ada berbagai cara untuk mengoper bola, tapi aku lebih suka membelokkannya secara langsung," Isogai menyelinap, yang sesungguhnya sulit dilakukan karena pemuda tinggi berambut pirang dengan manik madu yang tajam itu menatapnya dari belakang rekannya yang sekilas mirip dengan rekannya, Nagisa Shiota, "Kau bisa juga memantulkan bolanya terlebih dahulu ke lantai. Tapi jelas itu perl perhitungan yang matang dan pengalaman. Jadi akan lebih aman kalau kau langsung oper saja."

"Sekian dari kami- _ssu_ ," si pirang menggangguk ke arah rekan-rekan Isogai, "Dan kamu yang baru datang- _ssu_. Sini kemari."

"Kau tidak sopan, Kise- _kun_ ," Isogai melirik layar telepon genggamnya. Si Pirang bernana Kise Ryouta sementara kembaran Nagisa memiliki nama Kuroko Tetsuya, "Namamu… Yuuma Isogai?" Kuroko Tetsuya bertanya padanya setelah melihat sesuatu di papan yang ia pegang. Berbeda dengan rekannya yang cukup ekspresif, pemuda berambut biru muda itu hanya menatapnya dengan sorot datar yang monoton. Tidak berubah, seolah setiap saat ia bosan.

"Oy, Kise!" perhatian Isogai teralihkan pada pintu, dimana sosok pemuda berkulit eksotis berdiri menjulang di depan pintu. Rambut biru gelapnya terbawa angin dan tampak berantakan. Cuping hidungnya mengembang, "Kau punya teriyaki burger, eh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Aominecchi?" Kise Ryouta bertanya, "Aku tidak punya teriyaki burger. Lagian lapangan ini bau sup bawang kok."

"Sup bawang? Kise- _kun_ mungkin kau perlu ke dokter THT," entah mengapa tiba-tiba Isogai berada di tengah perdebatan sengit soal makanan, "Aku tidak tahu hidungmu kenapa yang jelas ini bau milkshake vanilla."

"Teriyaki burger!" Aomine Daiki, Ritsu bergumam dalam layar telepon genggamnya. Entah mengapa tersenyum penuh rahasia ke arah Isogai.

"Sup bawang!" Kise Ryouta berteriak tidak mau kalah.

"Milkshake Vanilla, Aomine- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_ ," Kuroko Tetsuya berujar dengan benar.

Isogai, sebagai seorang ketua kelas sudah terbiasa memisahkan Karma dan Terasaka adu mulut. Tapi rupanya adu mulut ketiga anggota _Generation of Miracle_ itu lebih hebat dan lebih tidak masuk akal dibandingkan degan kedua rekannya' "Em, teman-teman," dan ia harus belajar bagaimana caranya bermain basket untuk menang melawan kelas A. Seharusnya tidak ada waktu yang boleh tersia-siakan, "Bisakah kalian tahan dulu adu mulut kalian? Aku disini mau belajar," dengan segala otoritas dan pembawaan penuh aura kedewasaan yang ia punya, Isogai berkata dengan tenang dan kalem layaknya seorang Jenderal Perang yang memerintah bawahannya.

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah Isogai. Cuping hidung mereka mengembang. Kise Ryouta mendekat ke arahnya, membaui dirinya, "Isogaicchi baumu seperti sup bawang," pemuda pirang itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "Enak," ia menarik tangan Isogai dan nyaris membungkuk untuk membaui leher Isogai.

"Oy, Oy, Oy!" Isogai ditarik ke arah yang berlawanan. Aomine Daiki menatapnya. Manik biru gelap itu seolah semakin gelap dan nyaris menghitam—mungkin tipuan cahaya, "Apa maksudmu bau sup bawang? Jelas-jelas dia berbau seperti teriyaki burger kok."

Ada embusan napas lain yang menyapu pipinya, "Baunya seperti milkshake vanilla, Aomine- _kun_. Mungkin kau juga perlu ke doter THT."

"Jangan begitu- _ssu_!" Kise menarik Isogai lagi, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu semakin pusing saja. Tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti kehendaknya, seolah memiliki otak sendiri. Bibirnya tidak mau terbuka juga, untuk sekadar berbicara dan mengingatkan, "Rasanya enak- _ssu_ ," Isogai merasakan permukaan kasar otot tak bertulang itu menyentuh lehernya.

"Jangan makan sendirian, Kise- _kun_ ," kembaran Nagisa mendekat ke arah Isogai. Tangan Isogai berusaha menghalangi, tapi pemuda dengan wajah datar itu malah menjilati jari-jarinya satu per satu seolah sedang menikmati es krim.

"Tetsu benar," kedua tangan kekar Aomine melingkat di pinggulnya, "Makanan enak jangan dinikmati sendiri, Kise," lidahnya menjilati cuping telinga Isogai. Ketiganya menjauh sejenak, tangan Aomine menarik kaos Isogai ke atas dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah bertelanjang dada.

Tangan ada dimana-mana. Lidah ada dimana-mana. Isogai bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai lengket dan panas. Sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya makin menggila, mempertajam syarafnya, membutakan penglihatannya. Rasa gei itu menyebar. Dari leher. Dadanya. Perutnya. Pinggangnya. Pinggulnya. Tubuhnya bagaikan dilahap api, ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan, ada yang kurang. Ia butuh pertolongan, ia butuh bantuan.

Lidah-lidah bergerilya di tubuhnya, "Rasamu enak, Isogai- _kun_."

"Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, Isogai- _kun_."

"Aku ingin memakanmu, Isogaicchi!"

"Aku akan memakanmu, Isogai."

* * *

Kayano Kaede tersenyum puas dengan _headset_ terpasang aman di teliganya sehingga tidak ada satu orangpun yang mendengar desahan-desahan erotis dari ketua kelas mereka, "Gantian!" disampingnya, Kataoke Mego menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Sebentar, lagi seru nih!" Kayano menarik lengan bajunya membuat Megu cemberut sejenak sebelum mengalihkan fokusnya ke langit yang menghitam diluar sana.

"Omong-omong, Okuda- _san_ , apa yang kau berikan untuk… dia?" Yuzuki Fuwa bertanya membuat wajah gadis berambut hitam itu memerah. Tiba-tiba, menurut Okuda Manami, sepatunya lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan manik madu milik gadis berambut hitam pendek itu.

"A-aku memberinya parfum. Sungguh," Okuda menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi kalau orang lain mencium parfum yang dipakai Isogai- _kun_ , mereka akan mencium bau makanan kesukaan mereka," tambah gadis itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ooooooooo!" Rio Nakamura memberikan _backsound_ dramatis, "Dasar jenius kimia!" ujarnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Omong-omong efeknya akan bertahan berapa lama?" Sumire Hara, satu-satunya orang yang keibuan diantara para gadis muda itu, satu-satunya orang yang saking keibuannya sampai-sampai mencemaskan ketua kelas mereka diantara para gadis muda itu bertanya.

"Um, hanya sehari kok," Okuda menjawab, "Tapi mungkin Isogai- _kun_ tidak akan memakan parfum dariku lagi setelah apa yang dia alami hari ini."

"Tenang saja," Megu tersenyum penuh percaya diri ke arah ahli kimia kelas E tersebut, "Isogai kan polos. Dia tidak akan mencurigai parfummu sama sekali."

"Ah, _trip_ kali ini sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan," Kayano menyerahkan telepon genggamnya berikut _headset_ nya kepada Megu. Di layar, sesosok gadis berambut ungu muda sibuk menutupi hidungnya dengan tisu, namun sayang sekali beberapa tetes darah terlanjut menggenang di dasar layar telepon genggam itu.

Sepertinya acara makan-makan _Generation of Miracle_ sedikit kelewat _**hot**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

…agak sulit juga ternyata menulis _slash_ yah. Sembah sujud untuk semua penulis _slash_ yang kece-kece. Mungkin karena Aru gak terlalu suka baca _slash_ makanya jadi sulit nulis _slash._ Tapi selalu ada yang pertama untuk segalanya, betul?

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kalau nulis _Assassination Classroom_ bawaannya kepikiran yang rada-rada **itu** melulu. Mungkin karena mereka sudah dewasa, jadi bisa dijadikan bahan untuk **itu**. /heh

Mencoba ikut dan meramaikan Yuumafantasia sekaligus mencoba eksplorasi diri menulis _slash_ (?) jadi maaf kalau gak jelas dan kurang… _feel_ nya. Nanti Aru banyakin baca doujin humu R-18 deh buat patokan. /heh #tenggelamdalamdoujin *ditampol Azu*

Ah ya, dan renacanya bakal ada dua fict oneshot yang masih merupakan bagian dari kisah ini, dengan dua fandom yang berbeda. Semoga niat dan sempat yah. Deadlinenya nyaris sebulan lagi dan deadlinenya juga dekat dengan deadline semua tugas besar semester ini *nangis di pojokan* *peluk Azu* *Ditendang Azu*

Jadi, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan diatas, parfum dari Okuda membuat orang lain mencium Isogai bak mencium makanan kesukaan mereka. Dan kalau-kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa gak ada Midorima? Setelah di _foursome_ *dibekep Azu, dijejelin _holy water_ * ehem, maksudnya setelah bertemu dengan Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko, Isogai… agak kelelahan jadinya dia istirahat dan gak ikut sesi Midorima.

Yaaah, mungkin kita sudahi saja kolom curhatan gak jelas ini. Keburu makin ketahuan kalau Aru diam-diam sering mencari doujin humu demi liat wajah-wajah **menggemaskan** karakter-karakter yang tidak akan pernah digambar oleh mangakanya(?) *dibakar Azu*

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah sempat mampir. Mohon tinggalkan review, saran, kritikan, dan masukan di kotak review karena Aru butuh masukan untuk menulis _slash_ (?).

Sampai jumpa lain cerita.


End file.
